Tod Waggner
Tod Waggner is one of the survivors of Flight 180 in Final Destination. He is the best friend of Alex Browning. He also had a crush on two girls, Christa Marsh and Blake Dreyer. Tod was the first survivor of the Flight 180 explosion to die. Biography Tod is resided in the town of Mt. Abraham, New York with his parents, Jerry and Linda Waggner, and his older brother, George Waggner. He and George had been friends with Alex since childhood, and they had been classmates through high school since then. He was shown to be gullible and barely phlegmatic. He was studying at Mt. Abraham High, and was one of the students qualified to travel to Paris, France for the school's annual field trip. Final Destination George tells Tod to escort Alex, who suffers from a premonition of Flight 180, to the exit instead of himself. The plane explodes later on, a nd the Waggner household became angry towards Alex due to George's demise. He appears at the memorial and make a speech on the survivors. 'Death' Tod walks into his bathroom to use the toilet, not noticing when it starts to leak. After he finis hes, he decides to shave, but cuts himself by accident. Afterward, Tod glimpses a shadow behind him, but dismisses it and turns on the radio, but pulls the plug when "Rocky Mountain High" by John Denver begins playing. He then turns around and starts to take the clothes off a clothesline over his bathtub, but slips on the puddle created by the toilet leak and falls into the line, which wraps around his throat. He is unable to get up because of some spilled soap and conditioner, and the wire tightens and his air supply gradually decreases, causing his eyes to fill with blood. Tod sees a nail clipper on the shelf, but knows he can't reach them without dropping them on the floor, so he continues to try and untie the wire. Unfortunately, he's unsuccessful, and dies soon afterward. With Tod dead, the water that was responsible slides back across the floor and under the toilet to cover it's tracks. When the police assures it was suicide, His death afterwards caused more tension between Alex and the Waggner family. Signs/Clues * A skeleton figurine hanging in a noose is among the toys scattered around Alex's room. * On the plane, Tod performs a gesture saying he'd strangle himself if Alex changed his seat with Blake and Christa. * When Tod plugs in his radio, the song that plays is "Rocky Mountain High" by John Denver, who died in a plane crash. * Tod sees a rippling shadow in his bathroom mirror. * Immediately before Tod's death, Alex picks up a shred of a magazine that reads "Tod". * During his strangulation, Tod looks out into the bathroom and notices the dolls on the shelf seem to be smiling, as though they're pleased at the fact he's dying. * In Alex's premonition, Tod is knocked out by a radio. Before he died, Tod uses a radio similar to the one in Alex's vision. Final Destination 2 Tod was mentioned in Final Destination 2 by Kimberly Corman, who has a premonition of the Route 23 pileup. According to her, she was supposed to go home with her mother at the parking lot when suddenly she witnesses a report concerning Tod's "suicide", separating her from her ill-fated mother who was shot afterwards while their car was hijacked by street thugs. Trivia *Tod's death is also among those showcased in the montage that is shown at the beginning of The Final Destination. Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Category:Victims of Flight 180